HAPPY ELDUR DAG!
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: It is Eldur Dag in Berk which to us is the 4th of July. There are games and fireballs and now that the dragons are friendly, it's even more fun than ever. But what are Hiccup and Toothless up to during this time? And what does Astrid have to say to him? Find out in this firework collection story.


**Hey guys! This is story number 3 of my 4 story "Fourth of July" 2012 collection. A cute fluffy firework story for 4 of my favorite couples. I hope you all enjoy them and if you don't like the couple don't read the story. I do not own any thing from this movie/show/book. ENJOY! **

**HAPPY ELDUR DAG!**

This is Berk. It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. Its twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...dragons!

Now this island named Berk usually has holidays that we celebrate every year and this holiday coming up is Eldur Dag, or, Fire Day. This holiday celebrates the day that the first man of Berk caught a dragon and used its fire to warm up his village and cook their fire. Then after that they learned how to make fire all on their own. Every year on this day we celebrate by shooting balls of fire into the air and shouting out HAPPY ELDUR DAG! There of course are also large feasts and games to play.

What's different about this year is that we actually have the dragons on our side thanks to me. The dragons have been a cheerful part of our lives now. No more wars, no more burning building (except when a dragon sneezes) no more losing sheep and other food. We are just all peaceful now and I couldn't ask for anything different than what we have.

I woke up early that day so I wouldn't get called to help Gobber with any last minute forging or decorating. All I wanted to do was fly around and not have to worry about any work that had to be done. I got ready for the day and headed outside. As I ran outside my new metal foot slid across the ice and I would fallen on my butt if my dragon, Toothless, hadn't caught me. See it snows nine out the 12 months and this so happened to be one of the months, which isn't joyful at all when one of feet is made of metal.

"Whoa, thanks buddy." I said looking up at my Night Furry.

"How would you like to go flying? Learn some new tricks?"

Toothless looked down at me with his toothless grin so I figured that meant a yes. I went to his tail and made sure that my makeshift tail wing was in working condition then I fixed his saddle. Once everything checked out fine I got on and hooked my feet in the rings and gave the signal for Toothless to take off.

There was no better feeling than when the rushing wind shoots past me as we fly straight up to the clouds than the drop feeling you get when your dragon just stops and your just riding the air currents.

As we were in the air I unhooked my feet and set the rings so that Toothless could fly momentarily by himself. I knelt on the saddle and got myself ready.

"You ready boy?"

"Mnph" he made that cute little dragon noise indicating that he was.

I jumped off his back and went plummeting towards the ground head first. We had practice this move a lot over the water and haven't quite perfected in and I always land in the ocean gaining quite the head ache. I was really hoping we could do it this time, mainly because there was ice covering the entire ocean so if we failed, things would not look pretty.

I waited till the right moment then yelled out.

"NOW!"

Then Toothless spread out his wings and I grabbed the rings and wrapped them around me and hooked in my feet. I used my metal foot push forward on the pedal and the tail wing went out and I closed my eyes, hoping for the best. Once I opened my eyes I noticed that we were flying normally, just going forward.

"WOO HOO! We did it buddy!"

Toothless started spinning through the air in celebration. We must have practiced that over and over again about a dozen times. Then I had a great idea.

"Hey Toothless, take us back to Berk. I want to show someone this."

Toothless did a flip turning back around to the direction of home. It took us no time at all to get back. I got off yet again and started to run towards the village. Everything was so decorated there for the holiday. Shields were painted flames and hung around on houses and posts, there was a big bon fire burning which pretty much melted the snow within 20 feet, kids were playing games with their dragons around the court yard, and other Vikings were preparing food for the big village feast.

I looked around frantically for the person. Then I saw her…Astrid, my girlfriend. She was playing hacky sack with the kids using an apple but then her nadder at it in midair.

"Hey Astrid!" She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Hiccup." We ran towards each other.

"What's up? I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, Toothless and I have been out flying and I wanted to show you something."

"Oh okay, I guess I could spare a few time."

"Great! Come on."

I grabbed her hand and ran back to Toothless.

"Bye mom!"

"Be back soon darling, it's almost dark." She yelled back.

Once we reached Toothless, Astrid waited kindly for me to hook my metal foot in once again, than when I was ready I held her hand as she climbed on the back. Once I felt her wrap her arms around me, I signaled Toothless to take off. Then we went flying through the sky.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Said Gobber

"Yes, they remind me of Abi and I. Of course we didn't ride the dragons back then." Said Stoick

"You got that right. You've got some son there." Said Gobber laughing.

"That I do." Said Stoick laughing as well.

-Back to the sky-

Hiccup and Astrid were flying right through the pink and orange clouds going back to where Hiccup was before.

"It always amazes me when I fly up this high or just the fact that I'm flying at all."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool huh. Oh look we're here."

I started unhooking and knelt on the saddle.

"Umm Hiccup, what are you doing?" Ask Astrid very concern.

I just looked back at her and gave her the rings.

"Hang on."

Once she grabbed them in both hands I jumped off and dove for the ground.

"HICCUP!" I heard her scream.

I fell for a while with Toothless right beside me.

"NOW!" I yelled again and Toothless caught me just like all the other times. I grabbed the rings back and steadied our flying.

I looked back at Astrid to see the shock look on her face.

"Pretty cool right? We practiced all day."

"Cool? I thought you finally went crazy and were about to kill yourself."

"Ha-ha well even if that did happen I know you would catch me."

"Yeah right, like I know how to steer your dragon."

After flying for a while I turned back to her and asked…

"Do you want to try?"

"Try what?"

"Jumping off a dragon."

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, but it's a lot of fun, and you'll be safe with me."

"I can't believe this. Alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm up for adventure."

"Okay, just hang on to me."

I went through the procedure and once I was kneeling I turned to face Astrid.

"You ready?"

"No."

"Great."

I picked her up bridal style and jumped off. She started to scream at first but then she just shut her eyes. I slowly let go of her but held onto her hands. We were both heading for the ice head first with a dragon at our side.

"Open your eyes."

She started to open her eyes slowly, and then when they were fully opened she looked down in amazement. Once she looked around she started to laugh and it was the most beautiful sight and sound. I grabbed her back in my arms then got back on Toothless. I couldn't turn back around so I just held Astrid in my lap. We flew around and I steered Toothless back to the village.

Once we landed I went in my house and pulled out a big basket of fish for Toothless to eat.

"There you go buddy, you deserve these."

He happily began eating in the basket. I turned around and faced Astrid.

"So how was it?"

As I expected…she punched me.

"That's for almost killing me."

Then she kissed me on the lips.

"That's for everything else."

"Not that I'm complaining about the second part, but will it always be like that?"

"Oh I don't know. Hey look the festival is beginning."

She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the dining halls. There we ate a delicious meal which everyone enjoyed, then we went outside and played games. Some people played instruments while we danced around and other people did last minute flying with their own dragon. I figured Toothless was all worn out so we didn't go back. It was a marvelous celebration. The best one ever now that the dragons were on our side and everyone in the village didn't think of me any less than a Viking.

"Alright everyone time to get ready for the fire balls." Yelled Stoick

"Hey Astrid come here."

She came running towards me and I grabbed her hand and ran to my house. We went to the side of the building and climbed the boxes up to the roof. It was a perfect view of everyone below and the big clear sky.

We laid there watching the last of the people fly in with their dragons.

"You know, it's really amazing what you have done for this village. You're now known as the braves Viking in the world." Astrid said looking at the dragons.

"Yeah, bet you couldn't tell by just looking at me though." I said rhetorically

She moved to her side and looked at me concern. "Why do you not think your any good? The whole village thinks that. Your dad is so proud of you and I believe in you."

I turned to look at her. "Yeah but I bet you would have never wanted to date me if all this hadn't happened."

"Well part of that is true. It's not because you became famous but how brave you have been this whole time. I mean you freed a night furry and found a way to actually ride it. Then you went up to all dragon types with no weapons and you just defeated them. Then you lead a whole army and went face to face with the world's biggest dragon with nothing but your dragon. Now if that doesn't impress a girl, I don't know what would."

All I could do was smile at her. Sure she over exaggerated some things like I never defeated any dragons, just kind of calmed them down and it wasn't a whole army it was just the 6 of us kids. She made me sound like some big hero…and that's why I loved her.

I placed my right hand on her cheek and pulled her forward. I paused for a minute then put our lips together. The kiss was sweet and tender. It lasted for a while but then we had to break apart to breath. I rested my forehead on hers and looked right into her blue eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"For everything else." I whispered back.

Then we saw a burst of light in the background and turned around to see the dragons shooting fire balls in the air and the Vikings shooting bigger ones by catapult. It was a beautiful sight and the lights made Astrid glow even more. I turned once again and gave her a short kiss.

"Happy Eldur Dag Astrid."

"Happy Eldur Dag Hiccup."

**End**

**Aww wasn't that cute? Please review what you thought about it and please tell me if I repeat things too much. I feel like I do that a lot. **

**Well thank you for reading. Here is a cookie to those who read every word. ('.')O  
Omnomnomnom. XD **

**O('.') My cookie. REVIEW!**


End file.
